An electronic device such as a smartphone or the like may provide an execution environment of an application supporting various functions. For example, the electronic device may control system resources, such as a memory, a display, and the like such that applications supporting certain functions, such as a call function, a camera shooting function, a game, a web search function, and the like, may be installed and executed.
In the meantime, in a resolution configuration screen or a configuration screen of an application, the electronic device may change a resolution of a screen based on a user's settings. In addition, when the resolution of the screen is changed, a size of user interface (UI) (e.g., a display object) output to the screen may also be changed.
A conventional electronic device may not support changing the resolution of the screen depending on a state of the electronic device (e.g., a state where a battery is low), or a type of application presently being executed. Furthermore, even though changing the resolution of the screen, the conventional electronic device may provide a visual effect such as a change of the UI. For example, the conventional electronic device may not increase the efficiency of the system resources such as an increase in battery life or freeing a storage space of the memory depending on the resolution change of the screen. Moreover, since a flicker of the screen occurs when the conventional electronic device changes the resolution of the screen, the conventional electronic device may not provide continuity of a screen output.